Cosmopolitan: How Draco Seduced Harry
by KaJhLs
Summary: After Harry comes out of the closet Draco decides that it is time for him to also reveal his gayness and to seduce Harry with the use of his Cosmopolitan. PWPHD. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After Harry comes out of the closet Draco decides that it is time for him to also reveal his gayness and to seduce Harry with the use of his Cosmopolitan. PWP

H/D. One shot.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Cosmopolitan own everything except the plot

**Cosmopolitan: How Draco Seduced Harry **

On September 8th, Draco Malfoy got the biggest shock of his young life.

The day had started off ordinarily enough. Since it was Saturday, Draco had gotten up at 1 and went to his best friend, Pansy's, room for a late breakfast. Over his usual strawberries and whip cream Draco bitched about his clothes, his mother and how it was so fucking annoying that he had to pretend to be strait because, _hello_, wasn't it like the most obvious thing in the world that he was gayer than a poodle in a mini-skirt?

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Blaise rushed in and looking more excited than when he had gotten the leather pants he had been begging his parents for, for _years _shrieked, not too excited to skip his customary sigh of lust at Draco's delicately silky hair, perfect skin and shag-able body.

"What, Blaise?" Draco asked, in a bored tone as he reached out one perfectly manicured hand for a magazine lying on Pansy's bed.

"Harry's GAY!" Blaise shrieked, sounding even more feminine then usual as he bounced a little on the heels of his feet. Draco didn't look up from the cover of the magazine as he said,

"Fascinating Blaise. Next to you're going to tell me he's good. Who cares what kind of mood he is in?" He looked over to roll his eyes at Pansy but to disgust found her rolling on the floor, snickering more like a pig than a young lady.

"NO! Draco – he's gay. Like he likes cock. HE LIKES BOYS!" Blaise screamed and now Draco joined him although his voice was raised in anger not excitement.

"How fucking like the golden boy! Of course he can prance out and just announce that he's gay but I can't NO. No I have to pretend to be the perfect little strait boy while _Harry_ goes around snogging boys. It's not bloody fair!" Draco was upset but not so upset that he would allow Blaise to muss up his perfect hair as his friend tried to comfort him.

"Well…you could get a boyfriend first." Blaise's eyes shined as he obviously imagined himself and Draco walking through Hogsmead holding hands or, more likely, shagging against the wall.

"Good idea!" Draco agreed, his mind taking a completely different route as he contemplated the perfect revenge on Harry. "I will make Harry fall in love with me, fuck him and then leave him – humiliated and alone. His friends will never talk to him if he goes out with me!"

Blaise looked upset for a moment but soon his natural Slytherin need to see any Gryffindor hurt came to the surface and he started to help Draco plan. They asked Pansy to help but she was off to make out with a boyfriend so all she would say was

"That magazine will help, Draco." Draco looked down in surprise, having completely forgotten the magazine in his hand. As Blaise began describing wild scenarios describing Harry chained and covered with whip cream, Draco began to read.

Later that afternoon Draco, dressed only in silver boxer shorts sat next to the lake, his blanket located only a few feet from where Harry and his friend's lay. At the moment they were ignoring him, deep in a serious conversation but Draco knew that would soon change.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy." Harry called out aggressively, standing and coming to stand before Draco's blanket, every muscle on his body tense.

Draco said nothing, just raising his eyes brows once as he allowed his eyes to travel up and down Harry's body. The anger left Harry's face to be replaced by confusion as he stared back at Draco, who was trying to hide a grin as he noticed Harry quickly looking away from his gleaming chest.

"Just the hottest boy at Hogwarts." Draco purred finally, loving the way Harry's blush traveled from his cheeks down to his neck and then past the neckline of his shirt. He had planned to fuck Harry as revenge but as he took in the complete sexyness of the other boy he knew it wouldn't be a burden at all to bed the other guy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry shrieked, sounding more scared than angry. "Stop fucking making fun of me or I'll kick your fucking ass."

Draco stood up in one smooth move and moved within half an inch of Harry's face. Before the bemused Gryffindor could move away, Draco whispered "Oh, Harry – can't you think of better uses of my ass?"

As Harry stared at the silver-haired seeker in shock, Draco noticed that the other two parts of the Golden Trio were approaching, obviously wondering what was going on. Deciding to act fast Draco leaned in towards Harry and ran his lips across the frozen boys lips, making him murmur in protest as Draco pulled back to smile.

Ron and Hermione gasped but Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco realized a bit too late that perhaps Harry noticed the smugness in his expression. Before he could say or do anything Harry had lunged forward, pressing his lips against Draco's, biting down until Draco opened his mouth with a gasp of pain. Expertly, Harry's tongue took over Draco's mouth. This was clearly not his first time he had kissed anybody.

Draco allowed Harry to run his hand through his hair, pulling him closer, but when Harry tried to slip his slim hand around Draco's waist, Draco pulled away. This was not going the way he had wanted it to. He was suppose to be the predator not the prey.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he grabbed the prominent bulge in Harry's pants. Harry's eyes widened and Draco grinned with realization that Harry might have kissed before but he hadn't done much else.

Harry waved off his hands and, his eyes glued to Draco's swinging ass, followed him into the castle. Draco was glad for a private head boy's room as he pulled Harry inside and pushed him against the door. However, before he could stick his tongue back into Harry's mouth, Harry pushed him away.

"Wait Malfoy. I hate you. Why are we doing this?" Draco sighed in disgust, he was afraid of this. Harry was a talker.

"Of course I hate you Potter. But you're hot. I am gay. You're gay. So…?" Draco tried to kiss Harry again but once again he was cruelly pushed away.

"You're gay?" Harry's eyes were wide with shock as Draco rolled his silvery orbs.

"No Harry. My tongue was down your throat because I was looking for treasure." Harry looked confused but this time he didn't protest at the sexy slytherin attacked his lips.

A few minutes later, Draco's talented lips had left the Golden boy's delicious trips to leave a savory path down his neck as Harry moaned beneath his administrations. Hiding, a devious grin, Draco tore off the shirt Harry was wearing and trailed hot kisses down to his bellybutton.

"Oh Draco!" Harry gasped as Draco stuck his tongue in the boy's belly, wiggling it about in a way that made Harry squeal. Smirking openly Draco pulled off the rest of Harry's clothes, taking time to note his sizeable package.

He began to lay soft kisses up and down Harry's thighs and stomach as he carefully avoided the spot where Harry most wanted to be kissed.

"Please Draco, Dracodracodracodraco!" Harry screamed incoherently as Draco finally gave in and took Harry's whole length in his mouth, sliding up and down. He gently played with Harry's balls until the poor boy came in his mouth screaming.

Draco picked up Harry, who was surprisingly light, and carried him over to his huge bed.

"Are you a virgin, Potter?" Draco asked, smiling like a cat who finally got cream at Harry's shy smile.

When he entered Harry he was gentle, allowing Harry to put his legs up around his neck in a position he usually detested. Since it was his first time Harry did not last long which Draco was secretly grateful because he couldn't hold back his moans at how tight and sweet Harry was.

Afterwards they lay together in a sweaty but satisfied heap and Draco decided that perhaps he would use Harry a few more times before he discarded him. However, just as he was about to let his eyes flutter close he heard Harry whisper,

"Turn over Draco." Confused and a little annoyed, Draco turned over so his stomach was flat on the bed. A moment later he was screaming into his pillow as Harry dragged his deliciously lithe tongue up from Draco's arse hole all along his back until he finally flickered it into his ear. Then it was back at his arse, flicking in and out of Draco's private spot until Draco thought he would scream unless Harry entered him soon. Harry was not a Gryffindor for no reason and he wouldn't allow anybody to suffer if he could help it so he was soon inside the Slytherin, making him scream with ecstasy.

It was only three orgasms later that the boys finally fell asleep.

The next morning Draco awoke to the thought that he would miss Harry after he would have to get rid of him. He rolled over to look at Harry, the first boy he allowed to sleep in his bed, to find him missing.

Furious he sat up, refusing to allow the thought that he might have lost at his own game, when Harry came into his view.

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said, looking up coyly from under his lashes. He was wearing nothing but a little apron and Draco took in the sight appreciatively as Harry held out a tray. "I made you breakfast."

As Draco munched on his strawberries and enjoyed a backrub from Harry (he had VERY talented hands) he decided that he would keep him around after all. After all, what better way to humiliate Harry than to make him his bitch? And if he got to enjoy mind blowing sex and delicious breakfast along the way, they were just the added bonuses of being a Slytherin Sex God.

Before Draco joined Harry in a "quick" shower, he quickly hid the Cosmopolitan under the mattress, not noticing the way several pages were now folded or the fact that it had somehow managed to end up on Harry's side of the bed.

The End

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: come on guys, PLEASE REVIEW! 89 people have read this story so far and not a single personal has left me one review. Do you like it? Hate it? Want more? Want a sequal? Want another one-shot? Want me to dance around in nothing but my underwear? I'll do anything if you just review!


End file.
